The present invention relates to a structure for installing a flat display device on an installation face.
First Background Art and Problem Thereof
FIG. 29 is a perspective view schematically showing a structure of flat display device according to a first background (prior art) art disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. Hei 1-273086. In FIG. 29, the reference numeral 101 denotes a display unit such as a plasma display device, and the reference numeral 102 denotes a fixing member for hanging and installing the display unit 101 on a wall. The fixing member 102 is constituted by a frame 121, a frame 122, a check plate 123 and a hook fixture 124. As shown in FIG. 29, first of all, ends 1211, 1221, 1212 and 1222 of the frames 121 and 122 and two projected ends 1231 on the upper side of the check plate 123 are inserted and fixed into holes 1115, 1116, 1113, 1114, 1111 and 1112 provided on a rear face of the display unit 101, respectively. Then, a hole 1241 of the hook fixture 124 is hung on a screw fixed to a wall surface or the like. Thus, the display unit 101 is installed on the wall surface. Alternatively, the fixing member 102 is previously fixed to the wall surface with a screw or the like through the hole 1241 of the hook fixture 124, and the display unit 101 is then attached to the fixing member 102 as described above. Consequently, the display unit 101 is installed on the wall surface.
According to the structure in accordance with the first background art, however, the display unit 101 and the fixing member 102 are fixed by simply inserting the ends 1211, 1221, 1212, 1222 and 1231 into the holes 1115, 1116, 1113, 1114, 1111 and 1112 respectively. Therefore, it can be supposed that both the display unit 101 and the fixing member 102 shift or slip down in some cases.
According to the structure in accordance with the first background art, furthermore, the display unit 101 should be fixed onto the wall surface through a work for inserting the four ends 1211, 1221, 1212 and 1222 of the frames 121 and 122 and the two projected ends 1231 on the upper side of the check plate 123 into the fitting holes 1115, 1116, 1113 , 1114, 1111 and 1112, respectively. Therefore, a high dimensional precision is required for the shape of each portion. For this reason, the flat display device according to the first background art has a problem in that a manufacturing cost is increased.
Second Background Art and Problem Thereof
FIGS. 30 and 31 are sectional views schematically showing a structure of a flat display device according to a second background (prior art) art disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. Hei 9-127882. FIG. 30 is a longitudinal sectional view showing a state in which a display unit 201 such as a plasma display device is hung and installed on a wall hook 2401 provided on a wall surface 204, and FIG. 31 is an enlarged view showing a part AP enclosed by a broken line portion in FIG. 30. In FIG. 31, the reference numeral 230 denotes an engaging portion. The engaging portion 230 has an opening 230a, a notch portion 230b and a shaft 230c. As shown in FIG. 31, the wall hook 2401 is engaged with the notch portion 230b of the engaging portion 230.
The flat display device according to the second background art has a structure capable of changing a configuration of the engaging portion 230, thereby coping with both the case where the display unit 201 is hung and installed on the wall and the case where the display unit 201 is installed as a stationary type. A structure of the engaging portion 230 will be described below with reference to perspective views of FIGS. 32 and 33.
As shown in FIGS. 32 and 33, the shaft 230c of the engaging portion 230 is inserted and fitted in a shaft hole 2303 formed on a side face of a concave portion 2301 provided on a rear face of the display unit 201, and the engaging portion 230 has a link mechanism which is rotatable around the shaft 230c. In this case, as shown in FIG. 32, the engaging portion 230 is brought down in a direction perpendicular to the rear face of the display unit and a strut which is not shown is inserted and fitted in the opening 230a of the engaging portion 230. Thus, the flat display device can be used as the stationary type. On the other hand, in the case where the flat display device is to be hung on a wall for use, the engaging portion 230 is housed in the concave portion 2301 and a stopper 2304 is slid to fix the engaging portion 230 as shown in FIG. 33. As shown in FIG. 31, the notch portion 230b of the engaging portion 230 in the above-mentioned state is engaged with the wall hook 2401. Thus, the display unit 201 is installed on the wall surface 204.
According to the structure in accordance with the second background art, however, the above-mentioned link mechanism and a slide mechanism should be provided in the concave portion 2301 on the rear face of the display unit 201. Therefore, a complicated structure having a high dimensional precision is required for the display unit 201 itself. Furthermore, there is also a problem in that a material cost and a manufacturing cost are increased due to such a complicated structure.
As shown in FIG. 31, moreover, the display unit 201 is simply hung on the wall hook. Therefore, there is a possibility that the display unit 201 might slip down.
Third Background Art and Problem Thereof
FIGS. 34 and 35 are side views typically showing a structure of a flat display device according to a third background art (prior art) disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. Hei 9-179504.
In the third background art, there has been proposed a structure in which a ceiling suspending fixture 3501 is fixed to a ceiling 306 in the vicinity of a side wall surface 304, one of ends of a suspending wire 3502 having an optional length is connected to the ceiling suspending fixture 3501 and the other end of the suspending wire 3502 is connected to an attachment 350 fixed to a top face of a display unit 301 such as a plasma display device, thereby fixedly suspending the display unit 301 from the ceiling 306 as shown in FIG. 34.
Moreover, the third background art has disclosed a structure in which an eyebolt 340 provided on the top face of the display unit 301 is hung on and engaged with a wall hook 3401 fixed to the side wall surface 304, thereby causing the display unit 301 to face the side wall surface 304 each other with the display unit 301 suspended as shown in FIG. 35.
According to the third background art, however, the display unit 301 is supported in only an upper portion thereof with all the above-mentioned structures. Therefore, the display unit 301 is not directly fixed to the side wall surface 304 and is therefore unstable. For this reason, a flat display device having such a structure has a problem in that the display unit 301 collides with the side wall surface 304 or the support of the suspending wire 3502 easily slips down when an oscillation is applied to the display unit 301 to generate a swing.
According to the structure in accordance with the third background art, moreover, the ceiling suspending fixture 3501, the wire 3502 and the attachment 350 or the wall hook 3401 and the eyebolt 340 are not hidden behind the flat display device or the like but are exposed. Therefore, the shape and dimension of the whole flat display device is correspondingly increased. In addition, there is also a problem in that an installation space is increased.
Fourth Background Art and Problem Thereof
FIGS. 36 to 38 are perspective views schematically showing a structure of a flat display device according to a fourth background (prior art) art disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. Hei 9-288456.
First of all, the flat display device having the structure shown in FIG. 36 will be described. In FIG. 36, the reference numeral 4011 denotes a display unit such as a plasma display, the reference numeral 408a denotes an attaching portion provided on a wall surface 404, the reference numeral 460 denotes a fixing bar projected from four places on upper and lower faces of the display unit 4011 (the two fixing bars provided on the lower face are not shown), and the reference numeral 4601 denotes a fixing hole for fitting the fixing bar 460 therein.
The flat display device is installed on the wall surface 404 in the following manner. First of all, the display unit 4011 is pushed into the attaching portion 408a with the fixing bar 460 previously housed in the display unit 4011. Then, the fixing bar 460 is projected from the display unit 4011 by a predetermined operation, and is fitted in the fixing hole 4601. Consequently, the display unit 4011 is fixed to the attaching portion 408a. 
Next, the flat display device having the structure shown in FIG. 37 will be described. In FIG. 37, the reference numeral 4012 denotes a display unit such as a plasma display which has a fixing portion 470 provided on an upper face thereof, and the reference numeral 408b denotes a mount provided on a wall surface 404. The mount 408b has a rotatable handle 4801 provided in an upper portion thereof, and has a groove 4803 provided in a lower portion thereof. According to such a structure, first of all, a lower portion of the display unit 4012 is fitted in the groove 4803, and the handle 4801 is then brought down and hung on the fixing portion 470 of the display unit 4012. Thus, the display unit 4012 is fixed to the mount 408b. 
Furthermore, the flat display device having the structure shown in FIG. 38 will be described. In FIG. 38, the reference numeral 4013 denotes a display unit such as a plasma display, and the reference numeral 408c denotes a mount provided on a wall surface 404. A face of the mount 408c which is in contact with the display unit 4013 is provided with a hook hole 4804. According to such a structure, a hook portion (not shown) provided on a rear face of the display unit 4013 is fitted in the hook hole 4804, thereby fixing the display unit 4013 to the mount 408c. 
The respective flat display devices according to the fourth background art have the above-mentioned structures. Therefore, the portions where the display units 4011, 4012 and 4013 are fitted in the attaching portion 408a and the mounts 408b and 408c corresponding thereto have complicated structures, and a high dimensional precision is required for each portion in order to implement each of the structures. With the structure for installation using the attaching portion 408a which is shown in FIG. 36, furthermore, the wall surface 404 should be subjected to a processing. With the structures using the mounts 408b and 408c which are shown in FIGS. 37 and 38, moreover, a large-sized mount should be prepared separately and a working for providing the mount on a wall surface should be performed. In addition, the fourth background art also includes a problem in that the whole weight of the flat display device is increased due to the above-mentioned complicated structure and the large-sized members.
Fifth Background Art and Problem Thereof
FIGS. 39 and 40 are perspective views schematically showing a structure of a flat display device according to a fifth background art.
According to the structure shown in FIG. 39, first of all, a fixing member 5021 is fixed to a rear face of a display unit 501 with a screw 503, and the fixing member 5021 integrated with the display unit 501 is fixed to a wall surface 504 with a screw 505 through holes provided on right and left ends 5021a of the fixing member 5021. It is also possible to suppose such a structure that a fixing member having upper and lower ends is used in place of the right and left ends 5021a of the fixing member 5021, thereby screwing the fixing member integrated with the display unit 501 to the wall surface 504 through holes provided on the upper and lower ends.
With the structure shown in FIG. 40, moreover, a display unit 501 and a fixing member 5022 are fastened on a side face 501a of the display unit 501. As shown in FIG. 40, first of all, the fixing member 5022 is fixed to the wall surface 504 with a screw 505, and a tapped hole of the side face 501a of the display unit 501 is then aligned with a hole provided on the fixing member 5022, thereby fastening both the display unit 501 and the fixing member 5022 with a screw 503. Consequently, the display unit 501 is fixed onto the wall surface 504.
Thus, the flat display device according to the fifth background art has a simpler structure than in the above-mentioned first to fourth background arts.
In the flat display device having the structure shown in FIG. 39, however, positioning for installation on the wall surface 504 should be performed while holding a weight of the display unit 501 integrated with the fixing member 5021, and the display unit 501 and the fixing member 5021 should be fastened with that state kept. Similarly, in the flat display device having the structure shown in FIG. 40, positioning for installation on the fixing member 5022 fixed to the wall surface 504 should previously be performed while holding a weight of the display unit 501, and the display unit 501 and the fixing member 5022 should be fastened with that state kept. Thus, all the structures according to the fifth background art have a problem in that a work for attaching the display unit 501 to the wall surface 504 cannot easily be performed.
Furthermore, at the time of maintenance of the rear face side of the display unit 501, it is necessary to completely remove the display unit 501 from the wall surface 504 or the fixing members 5021 and 5022 in all the structures according to the fifth background art. Therefore, the removing and reattaching works are performed on a large scale.
With all the structures according to the fifth background art, the fixing members 5021 and 5022 are exposed. Therefore, there is also a problem in that a dimension of the whole flat display device is correspondingly increased.
As described above, the flat display devices according to the first to fifth background arts have any of the following problems: (i) A complicated mechanism or shape is required for the display unit, the fixing member or both of them; (ii) A cost of members such as the display unit, the fixing member and the like and a manufacturing cost are increased due to the above-mentioned problem (i); (iii) The weight of the whole flat display device is increased due to the above-mentioned problem (i); (iv) The fixation of the display unit is unstable and fragile regardless of the above-mentioned problem (i); (v) A work for attaching the flat display device or the display unit and a maintenance work thereof cannot easily be performed; or (vi) Since the fixing member is exposed, the dimension of the whole flat display device is correspondingly increased.
In consideration of the above-mentioned problems (i) to (vi), it is a first object of the present invention to provide a flat display device which can realize a reduction in member and manufacturing costs and a decrease in a weight and can implement a sufficient fixing strength by using a simple structure.
Furthermore, it is a second object of the present invention to provide a flat display device in which various workabilities related to the flat display device are enhanced in addition to the achievement of the above-mentioned first object.
Moreover, it is a third object of the present invention to provide a flat display device which can avoid projection of a portion for implementing installation of the flat display device from the flat display device to prevent an increase in a dimension of the whole flat display device, thereby also keeping the appearance of the flat display device in addition to the achievement of the above-mentioned first and second objects.
A first aspect of the present invention is directed to a flat display device comprising a display unit provided with a projected portion on a predetermined region of a rear face thereof, the projected portion having a first side face extended in a first direction, a second side face extended in a second direction orthogonal to the first direction and an upper face defined by the first and second side faces, a body side fixing member fixed onto the upper face of the projected portion, having a first length in the first direction which is greater than a length of the first side face of the projected portion and is smaller than a length in the first direction of the display unit and a second length in the second direction which is smaller than a length in the second direction of the display unit, and an installation face side fixing member having a third length in the first direction which is smaller than the length in the first direction of the display unit and is greater than the length of the first side face of the projected portion and a fourth length in the second direction which is smaller than the length in the second direction of the display unit, the installation face side fixing member including a fixing portion for attaching the installation face side fixing member onto an installation face on which the display unit is to be installed, the body side fixing member including a first support portion provided on a first end corresponding to one of both ends projected from the upper face of the projected portion, the installation face side fixing member including a second support portion provided on an end facing the first end, the first support portion and the second support portion being supported each other, and the body side fixing member and the installation face side fixing member being fixed to the upper face of the projected portion and the installation face, respectively, so as not to protrude from an outer frame of the display unit as seen from a front face side of the display unit.
According to the flat display device in accordance with the first aspect of the present invention, the body side fixing member has such a dimension that the first length is greater than the length of the first side face of the projected portion and is smaller than the length in the first direction of the display unit and the second length is smaller than the length in the second direction of the display unit. On the other hand, the third length of the installation face side fixing member is smaller than the length in the first direction of the display unit and is greater than the length of the first side face of the projected portion, and the fourth length is smaller than the length in the second direction of the display unit. In addition, the body side fixing member and the installation face side fixing member are fixed to the upper face of the projected portion and the installation face such that it does not protrude from the outer frame of the display unit as seen from the front face side of the display unit, respectively.
Accordingly, all the fixing members are housed in the rear face side of the display unit. Therefore, each fixing member can be seen with difficulty and the dimension or installation space of the whole flat display device can be reduced correspondingly.
In addition, the display unit with the body side fixing member fixed thereto can be installed on the installation face by supporting the first support portion of the body side fixing member and the second end of the installation face side fixing member each other. Consequently, there is also an advantage that the display unit can easily be attached to the installation face.
A second aspect of the present invention is directed to the flat display device according to the first aspect of the present invention, wherein the first and second support portions have the first support portion rotatably supported at a rotating angle in a plane defined by a third direction orthogonal to the first and second directions and the first direction.
According to the flat display device in accordance with the second aspect of the present invention, after the display unit is installed on the installation face, the body side fixing member can be rotated to be tilted with respect to the installation face side fixing member. Accordingly, it is possible to perform various works such as a maintenance work and the like by utilizing a space generated between the both fixing members due to the rotation.
A third aspect of the present invention is directed to the flat display device according to the second aspect of the present invention, wherein a mechanism to which a member for supporting the first support portion can be attached such that the body side fixing member is tilted at a predetermined angle with respect to the installation face side fixing member is provided on both a second end corresponding to the other end of the both ends of the body side fixing member and an end of the installation face side fixing member facing the second end.
According to the flat display device in accordance with the third aspect of the present invention, after the display unit is installed on the installation face by the mutual support between the body side fixing member and the installation face side fixing member, the display unit is tilted up to a predetermined angle with respect to the installation face so that the tilt state can be held. In this case, a constant space is stably formed and held between the body side fixing member and the installation face side fixing member. Therefore, also after the display unit is provided on the installation face, a work for connecting a cable to a connector provided on the rear face of the display unit, a maintenance work for the display unit and the like can be performed more easily and reliably. According to the flat display device, therefore, it is possible to provide a flat display device capable of enhancing various workabilities related to the device still more.
Furthermore, in the case where the display unit is tilted and the tilt state is held when using the flat display device, visibility of the flat display device can also be enhanced.
A fourth aspect of the present invention is directed to the flat display device according to the second aspect of the present invention, wherein a rotary damper having a rotary shaft constituting the first support portion is provided on the first end of the body side fixing member, and the rotary shaft and the second support portion are supported each other.
According to the flat display device in accordance with the fourth aspect of the present invention, it is possible to obtain the same effects as the effects according to the second aspect.
A fifth aspect of the present invention is directed to the flat display device according to the first aspect of the present invention, wherein the first support portion includes first and second projections extended in directions opposite to each other from the first end in the second direction, the second support portion includes first and second cut portions formed to face each other on a third end facing the first end in the first direction, the first projection is inserted in the first cut portion, and the second projection is inserted in the second cut portion.
According to the flat display device in accordance with the fifth aspect of the present invention, the display unit can surely be provided on the installation face by simply inserting the corresponding projection on the first end of the body side fixing member fixed to the display unit into each cut portion on the third end of the installation face side fixing member which is previously fixed to a predetermined position on the installation face. According to the fifth aspect of the present invention, therefore, a worker can completely install the display unit on the installation face at one touch. Therefore, it is possible to provide a flat display device in which a workability is enhanced dramatically.
A sixth aspect of the present invention is directed to the flat display device according to the fifth aspect of the present invention, wherein the first and second projections are inserted with a play in the first and second cut portions, respectively.
According to the flat display device in accordance with the sixth aspect of the present invention, the first and second projections are inserted with a play in the first and second cut portions, respectively. Therefore, the display unit can be rotated by using the projection as a central axis in the second direction in which the projection is extended. According to the sixth aspect of the present invention, therefore, the body side fixing member can be rotated to be tilted with respect to the installation face side fixing member after the display unit is installed on the installation face. Accordingly, various works such as a maintenance work and the like can be performed by utilizing a space generated between the both fixing members due to the rotation.
A seventh aspect of the present invention is directed to the flat display device according to the sixth aspect of the present invention, wherein the body side fixing member further includes a first hole portion provided on a second end which is the other end of the both ends, and the installation face side fixing member further includes a second hole portion provided on a fourth end facing the second end, the first and second hole portions being formed in positions where corresponding tips of a bar processed to have predetermined shapes for tilting the body side fixing member at a predetermined angle with respect to the installation face side fixing member can be inserted, respectively.
According to the flat display device in accordance with the seventh aspect of the present invention, in the case where the corresponding tips of the bar are inserted into the first and second hole portions respectively, it is possible to hold a state in which the body side fixing member or the display unit is tilted at the predetermined angle (tilt angle) with respect to the installation face side fixing member.
Therefore, a constant space is stably formed and held between the body side fixing member and the installation face side fixing member. Therefore, also after the display unit is provided on the installation face, a work for connecting a cable to a connector provided on the rear face of the display unit, a maintenance work for the display unit and the like can be performed more easily and reliably. According to the flat display device, therefore, it is possible to provide a flat display device capable of enhancing various workabilities related to the device still more.
Furthermore, in the case where the display unit is tilted and the tilt state is held when using the flat display device, visibility of the flat display device can also be enhanced.
An eighth aspect of the present invention is directed to the flat display device according to the first aspect of the present invention, wherein the body side fixing member includes a first fixing portion provided in the second end corresponding to the other end of the both ends, and the installation face side fixing member includes a second fixing portion provided in an end facing the second end corresponding to a position where the first fixing portion is to be provided, the first and second fixing portions being fixed to each other through a fixing member.
According to the flat display device in accordance with the eighth aspect of the present invention, the first and second fixing portions are fixed to each other through the fixing member. Therefore, the body side fixing member and the installation face side fixing member can firmly be fixed to each other by the support of the first and second support potions and the fixation of the fixing member. In addition, the body side fixing member is fixed onto the projected portion of the display unit, and the installation face side fixing member is fixed onto the installation face. Therefore, the flat display device or the display unit can firmly be fixed onto the installation face.
A ninth aspect of the present invention is directed to the flat display device according to the eighth aspect of the present invention, wherein the fixing member is a screw, the first and second fixing portions are fastened to each other with the screw, and the screw does not protrude from the outer frame of the display unit.
According to the flat display device in accordance with the ninth aspect of the present invention, the first and second fixing portions are fastened to each other with the screw. Therefore, it is possible to obtain the same effects as the effects according to the eighth aspect.
According to the ninth aspect of the present invention, furthermore, the screw does not protrude from the outer frame of the display unit. Therefore, it is possible to prevent the attaching member from protruding from the outer frame of the flat display device.
A tenth aspect of the present invention is directed to the flat display device according to the ninth aspect of the present invention, wherein the first fixing portion includes a first plate-shaped portion tilted at a predetermined angle with respect to the installation face, and the second fixing portion includes a second plate-shaped portion tilted at the predetermined angle with respect to the installation face, the first and second plate-shaped portions being formed in positions where they are in surface-to-surface contact with each other and being fastened to each other with the screw.
According to the flat display device in accordance with the tenth aspect of the present invention, there is an advantage that the work for fastening the body side fixing member to the installation face side fixing member can be performed, for example, in an obliquely forward direction of the flat display device or obliquely below the flat display device by properly setting the predetermined angle of the first and second plate-shaped portions to the installation face. In particular, this advantage can be obtained remarkably when the installation face is a wall surface where a screwing work cannot easily be performed in a transverse direction.
An eleventh aspect of the present invention is directed to the flat display device according to the eighth aspect of the present invention, wherein the body side fixing member further includes a first plate-shaped portion which is parallel with a plane defined by the first direction and a third direction orthogonal to the first and second directions, an end of the first plate-shaped portion forming a part of the second end corresponding to the first fixing portion, and the installation face side fixing member further includes a second plate-shaped portion which is parallel with the first plate-shaped portion, an end of the second plate-shaped portion forming a part of the end facing the second end corresponding to the second fixing portion, the first and second plate-shaped portions being formed in positions where they are in surface-to-surface contact with each other.
According to the flat display device in accordance with the eleventh aspect of the present invention, there is an advantage that the work for fastening the body side fixing member to the installation face side fixing member can be obtained from the side of the flat display device.
A twelfth aspect of the present invention is directed to the flat display device according to the first aspect of the present invention, wherein a space between one of side faces which is perpendicular to the first direction of the display unit and one of the first side faces of the projected portion on a side where the first end and a third end of the installation face side fixing member facing the first end are projected is greater than a length in the first direction of each of the first end and the third end, and a space between the other side face which is perpendicular to the first direction of the display unit and the other face of the first side faces of the projected portion on a side where a second end corresponding to the other end of the both ends of the body side fixing member and a fourth end of the installation face side fixing member facing the second end are projected is greater than a length in the first direction of each of the second end and the fourth end.
According to the flat display device in accordance with the twelfth aspect of the present invention, the distance in the first direction from the first side face of the projected portion to the side face perpendicular to the first direction on the display unit side where the first end and the third end are projected is greater than the length in the first direction of each of the first end and the third end. Moreover, the distance in the first direction from the first side face of the projected portion to the side face perpendicular to the first direction on the display unit side where the second and fourth ends of the body side fixing member are projected is greater than the length in the first direction of each of the second end and the fourth end. Consequently, the body side fixing member and the installation face side fixing member do not protrude from the outer frame of the display unit as seen from the front face side of the display unit, respectively. Therefore, each fixing member can be seen with difficulty and the dimension or installation space of the whole flat display device can be reduced.
A thirteenth aspect of the present invention is directed to the flat display device according to the first aspect of the present invention, wherein the body side fixing member is constituted by first and second body side fixing members having shapes symmetrical with each other, the first body side fixing member being fixed to an end of the upper face along one side face side in the first side face of the projected portion, and the second body side fixing member being fixed to an end of the upper face along the other side face side in the first side face of the projected portion.
According to the flat display device in accordance with the thirteenth aspect of the present invention, the body side fixing member includes two members, that is, the first and second body side fixing members. Therefore, the weight of the body side fixing member itself can be reduced. As a result, the weight of the whole flat display device can be reduced.
A fourteenth aspect of the present invention is directed to the flat display device according to the thirteenth aspect of the present invention, wherein the first body side fixing member further includes a first plate-shaped portion which is parallel with one of the side faces and overlaps the side face, and the second body side fixing member further includes a second plate-shaped portion which is parallel with the other side face and overlaps the other side face, a length in the third direction of each of the first and second plate-shaped portions being set based on a distance between the upper face of the projected portion and the rear face of the display unit.
According to the flat display device in accordance with the fourteenth aspect of the present invention, the length in the third direction of each of the first and second plate-shaped portions, that is, the length in the third direction of the body side fixing member can mostly or partially be absorbed in the distance between the upper face of the projected portion and the rear face of the display unit. Accordingly, it is possible to control the amount of the protrusion of the flat display device from the installation face. Therefore, it is possible to provide an attaching structure of the flat display device which exactly makes the most of the features of a thin flat display device.
A fifteenth aspect of the present invention is directed to the flat display device according to the fourteenth aspect of the present invention, wherein the first installation face side fixing member further includes a third plate-shaped portion which is parallel with one of the side faces and overlaps the side face and the first plate-shaped portion, and the second installation face side fixing member further includes a fourth plate-shaped portion which is parallel with the other side face and overlaps the other side face and the second plate-shaped portion, a length in the third direction of each of the third and fourth plate-shaped portions being set based on the distance between the upper face of the projected portion and the rear face of the display unit.
According to the flat display device in accordance with the fifteenth aspect of the present invention, the length in the third direction of each of the second and fourth plate-shaped portions, that is, the length in the third direction of the installation face side fixing member can mostly or partially be absorbed in the distance between the upper face of the projected portion and the rear face of the display unit. Accordingly, it is possible to obtain the same effects as the effects according to the fourteenth aspect described above.
A sixteenth aspect of the present invention is directed to the flat display device according to the first aspect of the present invention, wherein the installation face side fixing member includes the first and second installation face side fixing members which are parallel with each other, are provided in the first direction and have shapes symmetrical with each other, and the first and second positioning members which are connected to both of the first and second installation face side fixing members and are provided in the second direction.
According to the flat display device in accordance with the sixteenth aspect of the present invention, the installation face side fixing member is constituted by four members including the first and second installation face side fixing members and the first and second positioning members. Therefore, the weight of the installation face side fixing member itself can be more reduced than in the structure obtained by the installation face side fixing member itself with one large member. As a result, it is possible to reduce the weight of the whole flat display device.
A first aspect of the present invention is directed to a fixing member for a display unit for installing, on an installation face, a display unit provided with a projected portion on a predetermined region of a rear face thereof, the projected portion having a first side face extended in a first direction, a second side face extended in a second direction orthogonal to the first direction and an upper face defined by the first and second side faces, wherein a first length in the first direction is greater than a length of the first side face of the projected portion and is smaller than a length in the first direction of the display unit and a second length in the second direction is smaller than a length in the second direction of the display unit, the fixing member can be fixed onto the upper face of the projected portion such that it does not protrude from an outer frame of the display unit as seen from a front face side of the display unit, and a projection extended in the second direction is provided on one of both ends projected from the upper face of the projected portion.
According to the fixing member for a display unit in accordance with the first aspect of the present invention, the fixing member does not protrude from the outer frame of the display unit as seen from the front face side of the display unit. Thus, it is possible to provide an attaching structure of the flat display device which can produce the effects according to the flat display device in accordance with the first aspect of the present invention.
A second aspect of the present invention is directed to a fixing member for a display unit for installing, on an installation face, a display unit provided with a projected portion on a predetermined region of a rear face thereof, the projected portion having a first side face extended in a first direction, a second side face extended in a second direction orthogonal to the first direction and an upper face defined by the first and second side faces, the fixing member having a length in the first direction which is smaller than the length in the first direction of the display unit and is greater than the length of the first side face of the projected portion and a fourth length in the second direction which is smaller than the length in the second direction of the display unit, the fixing member comprising a fixing portion for attaching the fixing member onto an installation face where the display unit is to be installed such that it does not protrude from an outer frame of the display unit as seen from a front face side of the display unit, and a cut portion is formed in the first direction on one of both ends in the first direction.
According to the fixing member for a display unit in accordance with the second aspect of the present invention, the fixing member does not protrude from the outer frame of the display unit as seen from the front face side of the display unit. Thus, it is possible to provide an attaching structure of the flat display device which can produce the effects according to the flat display device in accordance with the first aspect of the present invention.
The objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description and the accompanying drawings.